Inappropriate and Interruptions
by drunkbritishstarkid
Summary: Inappropriate thoughts can lead to unwanted interruptions.    Bit of fluff, bit of smut.
1. Chapter 1

I don't write often, and I guess you'll be able to tell me if I should just STOP or do more

Smut attempt :/

Inappropriate and Interuptions

I'll only be missing Blaine for 15 more minutes. 15 more minutes of this 'straight from the book' geography lesson and I'll get to see him.

14 more minutes. Why can't this school day be over all ready?

Don't get me wrong, I love being back at McKinley. Singing in New Directions again is great. Laughing at Rachel's latest pony jumper with Mercedes is great. Having a diva off with Rachel over the next solo is great.

Not seeing Blaine every day? Not so great.

Especially since the kiss. We've finally become something. We've finally become more than friends. I, Kurt Hummel, finally have a boyfriend. Someone I can hold hands with, someone I can kiss whenever I want...Well, not whenever I want. Not since I transferred back to McKinley.

Fuck, I miss him.

8 more minutes.

Last time I saw Blaine was over a week ago now. He dropped me home after an intense make out session in the back seat of his car. Heavy breathing, desperate hands, muffled groans, no release.

I guess I'm still not completely comfortable with the whole idea of actual sex yet. It's hard to imagine sex with a guy who not too long ago told me I wasn't sexy. Can you blame a guy for being insecure? When we do make out though, my insecurities do to tend to fly out the window. Especially when all I can hear is his hot and heavy breath in my ear, and all I can feel are his rough hands dragging over my body and pulling me in. I can _feel _how into it he is, and his tongue running across my lips...

Ok, new line of thought because geography lesson is not the time for an inappropriate hard on.

Bell rings and I'm straight out the door, out the front entrance to the car park and my stomach explodes in butterflies when I see him. He's leaning against his 4x4 in his very nicely fitted Dalton uniform. Another thing I miss.

"Hey!" he says when he notices me, smiling his mega watt smile that makes my heart thump heavily against my chest. Once I get close enough he reaches out a hand to lace our fingers together, and pulls me in close to brush his lips against my cheek.

"H-Hi" I say a bit breathless. How does he turn me into a stuttering mess in less than 30 seconds?

"Still up for a caffeine kick? I saw a sweet little coffee shop just down the road" he asks while opening the passenger door with his free hand.

"Yeah... anything... I missed you" I stutter, just plain flustered from my feelings.

He stops, and looks my dead in the eye with a soft smile on his face. He leans in close again and breathes against my mouth "I missed you too" before closing the short distance to bring our lips together in a soft, slightly open mouthed kiss. It only lasts a second, but we both pull away taking in shaky breaths.

"hmm, intense" he hums, before pulling away completely and walking to the other side of the car.

I climb into the car shakily, my feelings coursing through me, deep down in my bones. Like a slick kind of electricity pounding its way through my veins. Yeah, intense.

The atmosphere in the car feels charged as we drive to the coffee shop. A hum of sexual energy brushing over us gently, constantly.

We hit a red light and Blaine reaches a hand over to rest on my thigh, looking over at me. He gives me a gentle squeeze, and a slow smile before looking away and getting into gear again, while I just try to remember to breathe.

We sit in a booth with our coffees and a few biscotti biscuits to share. Blaine is resting one hand on my thigh as he fills me in on the latest Warbler gossip.

"And Wes got really annoyed and used his gavel way more than usual..." he pauses to take a glug of coffee before carrying on. I don't hear another word though because all I can concentrate on is the way his throat works as he swallows the coffee. And the way he licks a stray crumb of biscotti off his bottom lip. Is he trying to get me hard on purpose? I try to shift without him noticing to slightly readjust, but his hand is still resting on my thigh and it's getting a little too tight down there that's socially acceptable in a public place.

He takes his hand off my thigh, but before I can sigh with relief I see what he's doing with that hand. He's reaching up to loosen his tie and undoing the top button of his white oxford shirt. His fingers _working_ the knot of his tie, slowly _working_ it loose, I don't think I can take much more of this...

"Huh? Take much more of what?" Blaine utters, confusion painted across his face.

Crap. That was out loud. Okay.

"I just... I mean..The drinking, and... I just want..." I stumble and stop. 'I just want to suck the coffee off your tongue' seem a tad inappropriate for a coffee shop.

"What do you want Kurt?" Blaine asks, reaching across to take my hands in his, apparently oblivious the effect he is having on my raging hormones.

"You. No, I mean...I, yeah. Do you wanna just head back to mine now? Dad will still be at the garage, Finns over Quinn's house. You're swallowing your coffee, and I... I just want to be alone with you" I rush out, lacing our fingers together, hoping he doesn't notice how clammy my hands are.

Blaine seems frozen, staring at me with wide, dark eyes before asking "What about Carole?"

"Out. Dinner before bingo with friends on a Thursday" I reply, unsure of what he's thinking. "If you want to star here and finish your coff..."

Blaine cuts me off by leaning across and planting a quick and hard kiss on my lips.

"Let's go" he breathes against my lips.

xxx

The drive back is over in a flash of heated glances and slow smiles.

We reach the house, and I stumble towards the door, the keys shaking in my hand.

"D-Dad? Finn? Carole?" I call when I get in, just to make sure no one's in. I feel two arms slipping around my waist, as he smothers my neck and shoulders in kisses.

"Nobody's in" He whispers into my ear, and I'm tremble as his breath ghost over my neck.

"Let's go to my room" I breathe, and start towards the stairs, grabbing his hand as we break into a run.

We stumble into my room, giggling and grabbing at each other as I shut the door behind us.

Blaine grabs my hand and pulls me towards him, sliding one hand to the base of my spine, pulling me in as his lips fall to mine. He slides his other hand into my hair deepening the kiss as my hands go to his waist. As Blaine bites my lip with his teeth, pulling at it playfully I can't help but flash back to the last time we were in this room. Pulling embarrassing 'unsexy' faces at the mirror. I pull my face away from his, looking down in embarrassment at the memory.

"Sorry, to hard?" Blaine mumbles, leaning his forehead against my head.

"No, that was...that was nice. Ha, more than nice" I mumble. "Last time we were here, you said I wasn't sexy" I breathe gently.

Blaine hand on my back clenches and the hand in my hair slides down my neck to my chin, tilting my head up so I have to meet his eyes.

"Kurt. You are the sexiest guy I have ever met, without even trying. Do you remember singing "Baby, its Cold Outside"? You were breathtaking. That red shirt you wore to Rachel's party? _Sexy_. Admitting to loving scarf's more than football? Cute as hell. Kurt, I know it took me some time to realise all this, but trust me when I say this. I'm in love with you. I love every cute smile, every snarky quip, every sexy as hell pair of skinny jeans you own. I love you, so much. Let me prove that to you" His voice has gone deep and gravely by the end, and his lips are crashing down on mine.

We meet in a desperate, heated kiss as we make our way to the bed. I climb on first pulling Blaine on top of me. I want to feel how much he wants me, all over me. I want to feel _sexy._

Blaine slides a leg between mine, and gently pushed into me as his lips slide down my throat. I let out a quiet groan as he licks and sucks his way across my throat, his hands heatedly touching me everywhere.

"I can't believe last time I was in this bed I was too drunk to appreciate the possibilities" he murmurs into my ear, tugging at the lobe and making me pull in a sharp breath.

"Shut up, Blaine" I force out before sliding my fingers into his curly locks and pulling his lips back to mine. Our kisses become all tongue and teeth and passion. I drag my hands to the edge of his shirt, pulling it out of his trousers so I can run my hands across his taut stomach.

He gasps and sits up. I grab at him, to pull him back to my lips and he lets out a breathy laugh.

"Let me just take this off" he whispers, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, chest heaving.

When his shirt off, I run my hands up and down his chest, fingers grazing his nipples making him shiver. How am I this lucky? I pull him back down for a steaming kiss, his hands running down my trousers, cupping my arousal.

I groan loudly, pushing forward into the pressure and scraping my nails down his back. Blaine continues to stroke me through my trousers, sucking my tongue into his mouth simultaneously. I'm in a sensual overload, and it's pure _fucking _pleasure.

His lips slide down my throat and up to my ear, and he's just panting into my ear, while slowly pulling down my zip.

I start to shift, needing more pressure, harder, faster and Blaine falls forward slightly and then our erections come in contact with each other and we both let out deep, guttural moans.

"God, Kurt" Blaine lets out, as he pushed his hips forward into mine.

I can't get anything out except moan deeply into Blaine's mouth, which seems to spur Blaine on. My hands slide down his back, to grab his tight ass, pulling him impossible closer.

One of Blaine hands slides down my thigh, hitching my leg up, bringing everything together, closer, harder.

We start to set a rhythm, the tempo building as the pleasure increases. Were thrusting into each other, tongues messily duelling, our breathing erratic and loud in each other's mouths.

Blaine drags his mouth away from mine to attack my neck again. He bites and sucks and licks anything he can, while pumping his hips into mine faster and harder.

And it's too much. My hips are snapping up into Blaine's, my cock is leaking and straining and I'm seconds away from having the most intense orgasm of my life when Blaine breathes

"Fuck, Kurt, Now" in my ear and I explode.

Eyes tight shut because of the blinding white light, mouth wide open in a silent scream and my hips raised in one last thrust as empty my mind blowing release into my boxers.

Blaine must have come at the same time, because when I come round he's collapsed on top of me, panting into my ear, kissing my throat lazily. I wish I had seen his come face, but I guess there's always next time.

Next time.

I let out a laugh, bathing in the afterglow of my first orgasm with my boyfriend. And the fact they'll be a second time. And a third time, because Blaine is my _boyfriend_, who loves me, and we just made each other _come._

Blaine rolls off of me; "You laughing after the best orgasm of my life does not bode well for my ego" he gets out, his breathing still heavy.

I turn to reply, with a smile on my face when we both hear the SLAM of the front door.

Our eyes widen as we hear my dad yelling up the stairs

"Kurt? Are you home?"

TBC...maybe? GUH ... Rubbish?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the positive feedback! I just finished this chapter now, so let me know what you think!

I'm on tumblr, if you wanna be friends! drunkbritishstarkid is beginning of the url :)

Now, on with the story! 

"Are you home?"

The 3 words a guy does not want to hear after his first boyfriend induced orgasm.

"Shit, shit, shit" I hiss, pushing Blaine away, scrambling to get myself in order.

"Oh my god" Blaine says, rolling away, and landing in a heap on the floor before bursting into laughter.

"Blaine, shit, oh crap! Blaine, come on! Move! Bathroom, now! You can't be in the same room as me and my dad right now. I can't even... Blaine!" I'm getting hysterical now, hearing my dad's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Okay okay" Blaine says through his laughter, stumbling into my ensuite, as I make sure I'm zipped up and tucked in.

My door bangs open just and I sit up poker straight.

"Dad" I spit out, still breathless.

"Kurt. Didn't you hear me call?" Dad asks, looking around the room suspiciously.

"What? Oh, yeah. Blaine's in the bathroom, we were just catching up on the latest vogue issue." I say, but why? New Vogue doesn't arrive for another 9 days. He won't know that.

"Right" dad says, looking at the bed. The ruffled up bed. The ruffled up bed with not one Vogue magazine on it.

Crap.

"Blaine took in the bathroom with him. I guess we're a bit too comfortable around each other now. Hah...Okay, that's too much information...hah" Oh for the love of... what am I even saying anymore? I feel my face breaking out into a deep flush.

"Well, next time you have a friend over can you put your things away? I nearly broke my neck tripping over the bags you left lying around by the front door. In a rush to get upstairs?"

"Right. Yeah, sorry. Vogue was calling us. Urgently. You should have seen who was on the cover, and what she was wearing. I mean, Come on right? That colour... very last season" I stutter and blabber on. Shut UP Kurt, seriously, could I actually be any more _obvious? Hey dad, yeah me and Blaine just came on my bed, it was freaking awesome. _Guh.

"Okay, well I only bought enough ingredients for the two of us tonight for your special green no carb, no fat meal, seeing as Carole and Finn are out, so if Blaine is staying for dinner you'll have to cook something else" Dad finally gets out, his gaze on my floor.

"Okay, thanks dad. I'm not sure if he can stay but yeah. Okay. No problem. Good." Seriously, what is wrong with me? My brain has gone to mush due to the mind blowing orgasm I had, _less_ than 30 seconds ago.

"Right, game's on. I'll be down stairs" he says before turning on his heel, leaving my room.

Before he shuts the door and I can breathe a sigh of relief though;

"If Blaine does stay for dinner, tell him I expect him to wear a shirt at the table"

I stare at the closing door with wide eyes, my flush spreading down my neck.

Shirt?

Oh crap, I lean over the side of my bed to see Blaine's shirt on the floor, in plain view from my bedroom door.

Shit. I fall back on my bed, with a groan.

"Kurt? Your dad doesn't have a shot gun, does he?"

Xxxxx

Blaine doesn't stay for dinner. Too much homework is the excuse, but I'm pretty sure he's thinking what I'm thinking; it's too soon to see the dad of your boyfriend when he's caught you in a ... Compromising position.

"I'll call you later" Blaine says at the door, hands resting lightly on my hips, mine on his very nicely defined arms.

"Okay" I say with a smile, looking into his deep, chocolate brown eyes as he drags me forward for a soft kiss, before whispering against my lips "I love you".

And then he's gone, and I'm leaning against my closed door, not actually believing it's possible to be this happy.

"KURT" Dad shouts from the living room.

Well, that happiness was short lived.

"Yeah, dad?" I mumble, walking into the living room.

"Sit down Kurt" he says, eyes not leaving the game.

I sit down stiffly at the edge of the sofa, and an uncomfortable silence settles around us.

"I don't trust him" is all he says, breaking the silence.

"What? Dad, come on. I'm sorry you walked in on... whatever you walked in on. But.."

"Kurt, listen to me. Not too long ago, Blaine was telling me to have a sex talk with you. And now I walk in on you two... I fell for the caring friend act when really all he wanted was to prepare you for him, to swoop in and...and take advantage of you"

"No, dad! No...Blaine was being sincere when he spoke to you. He was being a caring friend. He was also just being oblivious of his true feelings for me. It's different now. He's different. And I'd rather not talk about it with you. Okay?" I let out quietly, flushing bright red; totally mortified that sex is yet again the topic of our conversation.

"So you two... are an item now?" he asks, gaze still on the match.

"Yes, dad. Blaine... He's my boyfriend" I can't help but smile whenever I say it.

Another silence.

"Is he pressuring you?"

"NO! Dad, come on. Please, can we not talk about this" I say, covering my face with my hands, starting to rise from the sofa.

"Kurt" he reaches out a hand and grabs my arm. I turn to look at him, face still flushed.

"Do you remember what we talked about?" He asks, finally looking at me in the eye.

"Oh for the love of, yes dad. Use protection, STD's, Wait until I'm thirty. Please stop talking about this" I groan out, pulling my arm away and heading to the kitchen.

"No, Kurt" he says, sounding serious. I stop but don't turn back to facing him.

"I just meant...You matter Kurt. Always remember that. And if Blaine realises that, then I guess he's an alright kid. And I just don't want _you_ to forget that, just because this whole...relationship is new and exciting for you, okay?" he's saying to me.

I turn my head slightly to the side, my eyes slightly moist "Yeah, thanks dad."

Silence settles around us again.

"Now, I'm starving and the dinner you're making sure does sounds... interesting"

I guess the sex talk is finally over, so with a smile I go start on dinner.

Xxxxx

"Any awkwardness with your dad once I'd left then?" Blaine asks on the phone later that night, as I lay on top of my bed in my pj's. Is it weird that I can totally _hear_ the smirk in his voice?

"Yes, actually. He brought up the whole sex talk situation." I reply, facing heating up remembering _both_ sex talks. "How is it I've had two of those embarrassing talks in the space of a few weeks? Not fair."

My outrage is met with laughter.

"Don't laugh; it' entirely your fault anyway, due to you forcing him into having "the talk" with me in the first place. He now strongly believes you're just out to defile me of my innocence" I say with some sas. Hah, that stopped him laughing.

"Oh my ... Are you being serious? Like, does he not like me?" he says after some silence, and with maybe a slight tremble of fear in is voice?

"I may have convinced him you were just oblivious to your feelings for me then, and you were acting as a friend when you talked to him, and not a creeper" I reply with some laughter.

"Oh, okay. But I guess my plans have been foiled. That was my ultimate goal; do rid you of your innocence, one orgasm at a time"

"...ha" mentioning the word orgasm makes the memory of earlier burst to the fore front of my mind, making it hard to form coherent words again.

"Kurt, joke. Come on, you know how I feel" he says quietly.

"I know...I was just thinking about earlier. It was... really great, wasn't it?"

"God, yeah. Your dad was kind of the ultimate cock block. I would have _definitely been_ up for round two otherwise" Blain sighs.

"Blaine!" I say, shocked, but more than a little turned on.

"Babe, we've wasted a lot of weeks singing flirty duets and drinking coffee when we could have been doing ... that. I'm just trying to play catch up here, it's the right thing to do" he says, his tone playful.

"Blaine..." this time I say his name quieter, on an exhale of a deep breath. Is it weird that him calling me babe, is really turning me on?

"You were so hot, earlier Kurt" Blaine murmurs.

"I... uh" the ability to speak seems to have left me yet again, but a rise in my body temperature seems imminent as I feel my face flush for about the billionth time that day.

"The way you looked, your eyes so dark. And God, your mouth, and those sounds..." Blaine carries on, his breathing a little heavier.

"Sounds?" I ask, my tone a pit pitchy and breathless. His voice sends shivers down my spine, and I move restlessly on my bed feeling a now very familiar tingle shoot down my cock.

"Yes, Kurt. The groans, the swearing, I mean even when I couldn't understand what you were saying it didn't matter because it was so freaking hot" his breath hitching between his words.

"Blaine... are you...?" I ask, panting slightly. How does he do these things to my body?

"No...Well not really. I just, okay maybe a little. Kurt, you have no idea what you do to me" he exhales, and I hear rustling through the phone.

"You... you too. I mean, you turn me on too. Like when your hands are all over me, like you can't get enough" I get out, my heart beating against my chest, my breathing becoming more and more erratic. My free hand clutching at nothing, nails digging into my hand and a flash of pain/pleasure shoots straight through to the pit of my stomach.

"Yeah? Well, I can't. You just, you do things to me. Make me wanna touch you, pull you in, make you scream and just totally devour you"

I unclench my hand and let it slowly drift across my chest, fingers slightly grazing my peaked nipples. Are we about to have phone sex?

Fuck, this is hot.

"Fuck" I pant down the phone.

"Yeah, Kurt ... I'm gunna" he says, and I hear more rustling and then a heated deep groan that makes my cock twitch.

I feel sweat forming on my forehead, as my breathing gets heavier. I let my fingers run at the edge of my pyjama bottoms, just teasing the sensitive skin before pushing my hand down to grab my dick.

BANG, BANG, BANG.

"Night Kurt, don't stay up to late" Dad yells as he passes my door, giving it a good knock on his way past.

"Ahh" I yelp, jumping about a foot off my bed, dropping the phone and pulling my hand out of my pj's as fast as lightning.

"Kurt...are you okay?" My dad yells through the door.

"YES! For fu... yes dad. Fine. Night" I yell back, blood pounding through my ears. My fingers are shaking as I pick up the phone.

All I hear is hysterical laughter at the other end of the line.

"Blaine... So not funny! That could have been mortifying!"

"Sorry, babe. Oh, my god. Your dad, the official cock block in this relationship"

"I'm glad you find it so amusing"

"I'm sorry, maybe tonight's not the night. Tomorrow night though, still up for our date? Dinner and a movie? We could go see that film with all the bad reviews, because let's not pretend were even gunna watch it" he says with a dark tone to his voice. A tone that should be banned when he's not right next to me, because it does certain things to my libido that I could really use his help with.

"Yeah, okay. Tomorrow. Date night. I can't wait"

"Me either. Speak to you tomorrow then babe" he says softly.

I really could get used to these pet names. Who knew they could be so... erotic.

"Yeah, good night Blaine"

"Night Kurt, I love you"

"I love you too"

The phone goes dead, and I still can't get his voice out of my head.

I get under the covers, face still burning and cock still hard due to the fact that we nearly had phone sex. Fuck it, we did have phone sex, just without the release.

A release I could still do with, because I'm a teenage boy and it takes a lot more than a small scare to get rid of a hard on.

I just need to get to sleep, then it will be tomorrow and we can...have our date night.

The lights are off, and I furrow down into my bed, and I can smell Blaine all around me.

Right...

And now all I can think about is how his hot breath felt against my ear, his tongue wrapped around mine, _sucking_ it into his own mouth, his body hot and heavy on top of mine.

My hips twitch and all of a sudden I can't resist reaching hand down there, imagining Blaine's guitar calloused hands wrapping around my cock.

I know it won't take long because I'm already on the edge and he's just so fucking hot. I pump into my hand hard, fucking it, imagining Blaine's hand there and Blaine's tongue is in my mouth and Blaine's grunt is heavy in my ear. I bore down on myself once, twice more and my hips snap into the air and freeze as I groan out Blaine's name roughly as my release covers my hand.

Tomorrow night can't come any faster. 

Soo, yes? no? Do we want to know what happens on the date?

TBC I guess!


End file.
